


Go for the wolf (He can eat you better)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [299]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: The woods around the town are dark and scary and filled with bad magic and sex-hungry wolves.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [299]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 13





	Go for the wolf (He can eat you better)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> I think this instance of our universe is pretty self-explanatory if you have ever read Little Red Riding Hood at least once. This is the twisted version, where the Wolf is bad, but Granny is even worse.
> 
> Also, I dissociated from this story the moment I finished it. So--whatever.
> 
> Written for: COW-T #11(Week 1)  
> prompt: Woods

The woods around the town are dark and scary and filled with bad magic.

His beloved grandmother says that a certain type of magic, such as the one permeating the forest on the edge of which their tiny town lingers, should not exist and that nothing good ever comes out of it. It has a bad influence on nature and the only things it creates are twisted and malignant. But Granny also lives alone in the very heart of the forest by choice, so Cody is willing to take her words with a pinch of salt. She hasn't left her house once in seventeen years, so her ominous words sound more like antisocial behavior than actual advice.

Besides, Cody has never ever seen other woods except these, so he's not really sure woods aren't supposed to be dark, scary and filled with bad magic. Maybe it's just the way they are and it's unfair to expect them to be any different. Granny is never too clear on the subject – or on any subject for that matter, she's a very enigmatic woman – and Cody feels like it would be rude of him to ask her again after the first two hundred times or so. 

Today is the first time ever that he is allowed to cross the woods by himself.

He's been here before a couple of times already when he was very small – a toddler, in fact – but always with his father who had no other choice but to bring him along when he needed to get firewood and his mother was too busy tending to the family bakery. He has no memory of the place, except that he was transported in a basket hoisted on his father's shoulders. If the woods were dark and scary back then, he doesn't know.

Granny lives in the heart of the woods, in a small stone house that his mother describes as part cottage and part witch hut. She has lived there since Cody can remember and he has never seen her house once. She used to come visit, but not anymore. She used to be very independent, even growing her own food in the backyard and everything, but old age finally caught up with her and, in a matter of six months, she went from living a complete self-sustainable life to be bed-ridden for weeks at the time.

Granny was too proud to accept her daughter's invitation to come and live with them, but she's apparently fine with asking his only nephew to make the journey through the woods to bring her something to eat. Granny specifically asked for him and, since his mom didn't want her own mother to starve to death, she had to agree to send him. 

Cody feels both the thrill of the adventure and the pressure of the task, but he's well-intentioned to see this journey through. His mother provided him with a nice little basket filled with bakery goods from the shop, a generous amount of cheese, too many cakes for a woman at risk of diabetes and a decent amount of fruit. She also sewn for him a lovely cape, using a beautiful red velvet his grandmother had sent her specifically for that purpose. Granny also requested that he wore his puffy white shorts that, although very cute, don't seem very appropriate for a walk in the woods. He indulged her, anyway. She's just a sweet old lady, after all.

The path to Granny's house doesn't seem very complicated at all. His mom gave him a map, but the road is pretty much all straight. It would certainly be a nice walk, with the sunlight pouring from the luxurious foliage of the tall birches and the smell of primroses getting stronger the more he ventures into the woods, but there's something wrong in this place, something so subtly out of place that he can't put his finger on it and yet it upsets him. It's not a proper thing, more like a feeling, a certain uneasiness that urges him to make haste.

And so he walks a little bit faster, holding his basket a little bit tighter.

He has just passed a particularly thick patch of trees when something drops heavily from a branch right in front of him, scaring the living shit out of him. He screams, jumping back and holding to his basket for dear life. For a moment all he can see is black until he finally realizes that he's just looking at a person.

 _Sort of_ a person.

The stranger is tall and lean, with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes – both things not exactly unusual in this part of the country. He himself has the same coloring. The stranger is also dressed as a normal person would, except that his pants must have a hole, because Cody can swear a tail is wagging from behind his back. And when he looks up, following the line of the long body in front of him, Cody finds out that there's a pair of furry ears to go with that.

The stranger smirks as Cody takes a step back. He doesn't want to be rude, but sometimes it's better to be safe than sorry and a sudden uncomfortable feeling in his stomach tells him he should be careful. “It's been a while since I saw something like you,” the stranger says.

It sounds like a weird thing to say. “A person?” Cody asks, confused.

The stranger's smirk widens, revealing a pair of fangs. “Are you lost, little one?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. “Do you need help?”

The stranger looks at him as if he knew him already. No, that is not correct. The stranger looks at him as if he owned him and he was simply assessing the state his property is in. Cody doesn't know how he could read so much in just a glance, but he does. He can feel it on a molecular level. And he would like to say he doesn't like it, but it wouldn't be the truth. He feels awfully exposed under the other's eyes, as if he could see him underneath his clothes too, and a tiny part of him wants him to keep looking.

“N-no, sir,” he manages to push out of his mouth as he forces himself to take a step forward towards the stranger, yes, but also in the direction he is supposed to go. “I know where I am and where I need to go.”

“Name's Leo, sweetness, let's not be formal,” the stranger – Leo – says, taking a step to the side and blocking his way once again. “We're going to spend so much time together, after all.”

Cody frowns, holding his basket to his chest. “I don't want to be rude, but I don't know you and I have somewhere else to be.”

Leo chuckles and he steps closer, shamelessly invading his personal space. The feeling in Cody's stomach becomes more intense and less unpleasant the more Leo gets closer. He smells wild like the animals his father hunts, but there's a sweeter, syrupy note underneath that scent. It reminds Cody of the tree's lymph. Leo smells like the forest. 

“You don't know me yet, but you will,” Leo says and he gets so close that Cody thinks he's going to kiss him. But he doesn't. He chuckles instead – of his silliness, no doubt – and he smells his neck, so close that Cody can feel his warm breath on his skin. “You will know every part of me.”

Cody blushes at those words that sound incredibly dirty in Leo's mouth. “I really have to go,” he says as he tries to take another step forward. He hopes Leo is going to move aside and let him go, but he stays put instead and Cody crashes against his chest. 

“What's the hurry? You just arrived,” Leo says then and takes the basket from his hands. Cody doesn't know why, exactly, but he lets him. Leo's eyes are bluer now and deep, so deep. “Besides, your grandmother knows very well you're not going to get there any time soon.”

“How do you know about my grandmother?” Cody asks, but he can't bring himself to really care for the answer. All he can feel his Leo's proximity, his scent, his warmth. Suddenly he's hyper-aware of one thing only, and that's the strange creature in front of him. For a moment he thinks it's just fear – finally a natural reaction to a threatening behavior – but it's not. “What are you?”

“Ah,” Leo exhales softly on his lips. Once again, it looks like he's about to kiss him and once again he doesn't. “She never told you about us, did she?”

Cody reaches out for Leo's face. He didn't realize how much he wanted to touch him until he finally strokes his jaw with his fingertips. His skin feels soft, his bone structure sharp. He's all angles. “Who?” He murmurs, as he follows the line of his throat with a finger until it dives underneath the collar. His own voice feels distant and detached as if he wasn't really him speaking.

Leo hands close tight around his hips and Cody feels his claws digging into his flesh for a moment. “Your Granny, Sweetness.” Leo says. He has just found a way to lie him down on the soft grass. Cody doesn't know how. He remembers looking at him and now he's looking at the sky. “Stay with me, alright? I like a little bit of engagement.”

Cody follows the sound of his voice to find his beautiful face again. He feels a little more lucid now, as if Leo had called him back to reality from whatever place he had gone a moment before. “She never spoke of a forest demon to me.”

“I am not a demon,” Leo says it with rehearsed practicality as if he was often mistaken for one, “I'm a wolf.”

Cody frowns, mostly because of the statement and a little bit because Leo is stroking his legs. “But you look like a person.”

“Sometimes I do,” Leo nods as he carefully unbuttons Cody's overall.

Cody observes him with curiosity. It's not like he never took off his clothes, obviously, it's just that nobody else has ever done that to him before. Not since he was a baby, at least. “What are you doing to me?” He asks after a moment, while Leo is pulling the overall down his legs, leaving him in his underpants.

“I thought you knew that much at least,” Leo looks up, some concern in his eyes perhaps. “How old are you again? She said you were seventeen.”

Cody sighs, patiently. “I mean that I feel weird. Like, a little sleepy.”

“Oh, that.” Whatever it is that Cody said it must be reassuring because Leo seems pacified. So much so that he resumes his work. He hooks his index fingers on the sides of Cody's underpants and pulls. His claws are sharp enough that they cut the fabric like butter. “I'm not doing anything. It's just how people like you react to us. It's a natural reaction, really.”

Leo leans over him, covering his body completely. Cody can feel Leo's pleasant weight between his legs and he finds himself moaning. “But you'll get used to it, don't worry.” Leo speaks on his lips again, but this time he does kiss him and whatever was left of Cody's flimsy resistance just crumbles. It's a hard, possessive kiss and Cody does his best to follow its rhythm, but Leo is hungry and arrogant, and all he really wants is to take control, so Cody eventually gives it up. “Soon our magic won't have any effect on you. You will take us willingly and frequently. You'll come searching for us and you'll enjoy us.”

Cody is not sure he's understanding everything Leo is telling him, but he doesn't really care. If Leo could kiss him like this for the rest of his life, he would be perfectly content. “How many of you are there?” He asks, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to him.

“Don't worry about that now. You'll know soon enough,” Leo says, kissing him down his throat and his chest, and then scooping even further down to place his face right between his pale thighs. “You'll get acquainted with everyone properly the way we do it.”

Leo's words seem to unlock something inside his head. He can hardly see more than shapes, but there are many of them, smiling and speaking softly, circling him, touching him. He can almost feel the pressure of their fingers on his skin, the strength of their hunger. They will be merciless and dangerous. It will be mind-blowing. It's a threat and a promise, and he can't wait. He would like to ask more, but Leo presses his nose against his opening, sniffing hard, and he's acting so much like a dog that Cody is almost surprised not to find it wet. “You're ripe,” he says softly, right before he starts licking him. Cody screams and so many things happen at once that he loses control of his own body. His legs fall open and his body arches, but there are still crumbles of decency in him that make him press both his hands on Leo's head in an attempt of pushing him away “No, please! Ahn! Leo, not...uhn, not there!” But his words are weak as the push of his hands. No matter how unbecoming it is, he wants Leo to lick him there and everywhere else.

Leo seems to read his mind – and for what Cody knows of what's happening, it's entirely possible – and he laps mercilessly at his sensitive opening, he thrusts the tip of his tongue deep inside over and over, teasing him and making him squirm. At this point, Cody lost track of anything that is not directly connected to the warmth and wet feeling between his legs and to the sound of Leo whimpering and whining as, restless and frustrated, he pokes his nose against his cock, trying to reach deeper inside of Cody's body with his long tongue.

Cody can feel his body coming undone under the constant assault, but right before he can have any release, Leo stops and the harmony of Cody's words changes from “Please stop!” to “A little more!” He begs, and he doesn't care. He begs, and he knows Leo does because he looks at him with eyes that get darker the more he cries for it. Cody throws himself at him, then, leaving tiny kissing all over his face “Please, don't stop”, he murmurs, “Please, I need it”.

Leo stares at him, licking his lips in anticipation, and when Cody looks down, he sees that Leo took his cock out and that he's stroking himself quickly. “You really want it,” he comments, a note of surprise in his voice. “You want me to lick your hole until you come, don't you? What about something more?”

Leo pushes him back down on the ground and Cody lets him. He welcomes him in his arms and between his legs, and when the head of Leo's cock breaches him, forcing its way inside his small body, he exhales in relief, finally content. “You're made for this,” Leo continues, as he thrusts harder and harder, deaf to Cody's whimpers of pain, until he's fully sheathed inside his body. “It's no sacrifice to you—God, you're so tight, sweetness.”

His voice reduced to a murmur, Cody moans softly. He can hardly keep his eyes open now. “You are... too big.”

Leo chuckles and leans forward, kissing him on his lips. “I'm going to be even bigger in a moment,” he says, amused. “We're going to be here a while.”

Cody throws his arms around Leo's neck, needing something to hold on to as the wolf slams his cock inside him hard and fast. “But I... hn... I have to go—Ahn!” His voice breaks into a moan and then a sob, the feeling in his groin turning so good it's overwhelming.

“You don't, pretty thing,” Leo kisses him again, his sweet gesture in contrast with the harsh way he's using him right now. “You're exactly where you're supposed to be. I own these woods and they're not free. I demand satisfaction for every favor and I'm very hard... to satisfy.”

Cody moans again, his head lolling to the side as numbness and pleasure make his whole body heavy. “I... don't understand.”

“You're paying your grandmother's rent, love,” Leo growls softly before closing his jaw tight around the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Cody screams in pain, and as Leo bites down harder, he feels the wolf's cock becoming bigger, stretching him to the limit. “To me and to my brothers.”

He should be angry and worried for his life, instead he shudders in pleasure as Leo nests even deeper inside his body. As he comes in and out of consciousness – Leo kissing and licking his lips playfully and shooting rope after rope of come – Cody perceives several shadows coming closer out of the corner of his eye. 

Despite everything and against all logic, he feels a thrill instead of fear.


End file.
